Inevitable Misconceptions
by Nami 07
Summary: [SK] By an odd twist of fate, strangers Sora and Kairi meet in a rather embarrassing way. It’s nothing to worry about, right? After all, they won’t see each other again. Wrong! In any case, chaos calls.
1. The Gummi Ship Ruckus

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

Hello there! I must stress that this will be semi-AU (alternate universe) and characters are possible OOC. So, if some things are fuzzy and you want clarification, or if ever there's a need to correct some details, please feel free to inform me. Thankies! **– Nami**

---

**CHAPTER 1****: The Gummi Ship Ruckus**

---

_**KAIRI**_

_**Gummi Ship, Thursday, 10:15pm**_

"Ma'am, what would you like to drink?"

I stared blankly at the air hostess gaping at me. I smiled at her, "Dr. Pepsi will do."

She got herself a paper cup and poured a newly-opened can of my favorite drink. She gave me what I wanted as I muttered a word of thanks. She promptly beamed back at me before setting off to the seat across the aisle.

I shifted on my seat. I never thought that riding a foreign Gummi ship would be too unsettling, not to mention that there were continuous thunderclaps disturbing the night sky.

The guy beside me seemed really exhausted; I really would've engaged in a conversation with him if he wasn't. He, who seemed to be of my age, appeared nice and comfortable to be with; it's just that his glimmering chocolate hair was that one which seemed to _defy gravity_… or something to that effect.

He slept on his seat comfortably. I tried to catch a glimpse of his face--- and my efforts weren't futile--- he was cute, VERY cute indeed. He appeared to own a pair of classy black sunglasses, and it was a good thing he didn't wear that. If he did, then he might've seen me staring at him! The horror. Oh well, he had that kind of face which is very addictive to look at. However, he once again faced the other side, preventing me from scrutinizing his face further.

I felt heated blush suddenly form on my cheeks. Why oh why did I have to make up those ridiculous thoughts? Really, he was cute, and handsome, and attractive--- gosh, what was I thinking?

I turned to the window beside me and sighed as I mentally slapped myself and instantaneously turned my secret hopes down. I wasn't the kind who's allowed to like someone, so I really should shake silliness off my head. Probably, I was just exhausted. Yeah, that must be it.

Just when the tip of my cup touched my lips, the ship gave a fierce jolt. A small amount of the contents accidentally flowed to my pink top, and so I tapped it with my napkin. When I managed to drink and fill my mouth with cola, the Gummi ship gave yet another violet shake.

The woman in front of me yelled and cried hysterically, saying that the ship will crash down any minute now.

The flight attendant hushed, "Keep calm, please. We're only experiencing turbulence."

"What's going on…?" the guy beside me yawned. He was clueless as he just woke.

The lady at the back prayed out loud, asking God to save our poor souls or something. The people around me screamed and sobbed.

When the idea of what was happening kicked in, I couldn't help but blurt out. "…We're all going to die!" But that just made me shower the guy's chest the _content of my mouth_.

I realized what I just did to him, so I got a tissue paper and frantically stroke his black jacket; but my hands were shaking, and they surprisingly found their way to his cheeks.

"O-Okay, okay, it's alright, miss," he said as he motioned me to stop hitting him with the tissue.

The luggage from the cabinet fell down with a great impact; the foods and drinks flung to different directions. The cabin crew strapped themselves into their seats.

"Please calm down!" the flight attendant was pale herself. "I repeat, we're only experiencing turbulence."

"…But! But!" My eyes widened even more as the jolt became fiercer. I clasped my wobbly hands on the arms of my seat, my eyes tearing up. "We ARE gonna die! We won't make it!"

"No," he smiled fondly at me, "it's just turbulence."

"Do you expect me to believe that? Look what's happening! And how can you smile like that at a time like this?! We're all goners!" I shook my head vehemently. "I'm too young to die!" I steadied myself in vain on my seat.

To my utter surprise, the cute guy grasped his hand with mine, instead of the seat's arm. "Believe me, we won't die."

I felt faint warmth diffusing on my cheeks. He was just… too nice.

I looked into his mesmerizing ocean-blue eyes; I couldn't see even the slightest fear. As if reading my mind, he stated smilingly, "I've experienced things like this before."

Being with him somehow made me feel better about my condition. Amidst the horrifying screams and the swift ascending and descending of the ship, he made me smile. Oh, if only Riku was like him.

Just then, the Gummi ship came back to its normal pace. I sighed in utter relief.

The next thing I knew, we've landed.

The room got empty bit by bit, and the guy let me out first and helped me bring down my luggage. Oh, what a gentleman.

I stopped in front of him and bowed low, "Sorry for my very embarrassing act earlier, and thank you for your kindness!"

I'd rather not tell my name, I was being very hysterical earlier and that was really embarrassing. I wouldn't be able to see him again. _I sure hoped we wouldn't._

---

_**SORA**_

_**Gummi Ship, Thursday, 11:05pm**_

I scratched the back of my head. "That was nothing, miss! Oh, by the way, I'm So…." My voice trailed of when I realized that she was gone, "…ra."

I walked out of the Gummi ship with my heavy luggage.

"Excuse me, excuse me," I squeezed my way through the boisterous crowd; the whole place was jam-packed. "Please let me through."

Lots of people were at the hangar… and I couldn't help but think where the red-haired lady was.

I chuckled faintly at the thought. She was very pretty and cute, so it quite alarmed me when she went ballistic when the ship made violent jolts. It was purely normal, yes? Maybe it was her first time riding one. Oh well.

My thoughts roamed and went to that part where I held her hands--- I felt blood rush to my face. My, that was embarrassing. I shouldn't worry though; I guess she didn't hear me say my name anyway. I won't see her again.

I gazed at the place outside the hangar. The rain poured down vigorously; it was even accompanied by swirling chilly wind. I looked on top of me; the thin roof boomed continuously with the rain hitting it. I let out an exhausted sigh and went to fetch a cab.

I hurriedly tossed the luggage into the compartment with the driver's help. I told him where to go and we instantly set off.

I leaned back on my seat and closed my eyes. I had been doing errands for Riku for several times now--- this one's included--- and I feel really good about it.

Before I knew it, the cab went to a halt.

---

_**KAIRI**_

_**Riku's place, Thursday, 11:30pm**_

The king asked me to lend his message-in-a-bottle to Riku. It appeared to be a command rather a request, so heck, how could I object?

I went out of the taxi after paying the fair, and pushed open my pink umbrella. I walked leisurely to a seemingly traditional Japanese house with wooden sliding doors, the stroller bag being pulled behind by me.

The scene was quite serene, the falling rain made the verdant lawns and grasses sparkle. There was a small pond at the left side; there were about seven lush trees around the house.

I smiled in sheer glee. It had really been a while since I was last in here.

I stood in front of the wooden door and knocked gently with my dainty hand. A booming voice then answered, which came nearer and nearer. "Sheesh, Riku, can't you open the door by yourself? Can't you understand that I'm still tired from that flight you made me take? Rik---" the door swung open and revealed the face of the infuriated guy.

"…You?" I muttered almost in silence as horror dawned into me.

He was the guy beside her in the Gummi ship.

---

To be continued


	2. Note from the King

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

As a response to a reviewer, yes, a little stuff from the original plot is retained, but I've twisted _a lot_ of things. They'll gradually be revealed in the next few chapters though.

---

**CHAPTER 2****: Note from the King**

---

_**SORA**_

_**Riku's residence- doorway, Thursday, 11:05pm**_

I looked at the person before me in utter disbelief.

"W-What are you doing here?" I pointed at her accusingly. She wasn't thinking of condemning me of harassment for _holding her hand_, was she?

"What are you talking about?" she put her right hand on her waist, the other one clasped tightly onto her umbrella, "I'm the one who's supposed to ask that!"

"Hey!" I blocked the door once again when she tried going in. "This isn't your house! This had been Riku's as far as I can remember!"

She titled her head. "You know Riku?" she asked, tone becoming gentler.

I had been with him as far as I could remember; that is, after I had some kind of amnesia.

Riku said that he found me afloat in the shore, and he took care of me after that. He said that I was such an idiot, but very lucky nonetheless, because I would've died in the shore if I wasn't.

_Soft taps on my cheek woke me up. As I opened my eyes, light azure eyes met mine. "Hey, kid, you okay?" his somber voice rang into my head continuously._

_Dazed, I leisurely sat up and rubbed my eyes. "W-where… am I?" I tried to distinguish the place I was in, but to no avail. All I could see was the vast ocean, stretching across the horizon. The land was full of verdant trees; I sprawled on chaste sand._

"_Destiny Island," the white-haired lad filled me in. "You should get a hold of yourself. You got bruises along the way."_

_I gazed at him quizzically. Destiny Island didn't actually ring a bell._

"_It appears like you just got washed away to the shore. Good thing I decided to come here," he shrugged. "What's your name?"_

_I hung my head low, pondering on the question. Even my name was unknown to me._

_Riku crossed his arms over his chest. "Whoa, this _is_ bad." _

"…_Sora," I blurted out to my own astonishment. How the name registered into my mind, I know not._

"_Okay, Sora, I'll get you to my place." He pulled me by the waist and I slung his arm around his shoulder, and then we headed to his home. He nursed me to back to health and from thereon, I decided to go help him on his tasks, for he was asked by the king to do things for him from time to time._

I looked up to him to a great extent; he always did things better than me, so I truly wanted to be like him. I owed him so much that I did whatever he asked me to. I would be dead meat by now if it wasn't for him, you know.

"Well, Riku's my best friend!"

I couldn't afford to be under the same roof with someone whom I made an embarrassing act to!

She arched an eyebrow. "Best friend, eh? Well for your information mister, I'm just his---"

"…Cousin."

A staid voice came with a hand on the redhead's shoulder. She jerked up in absolute astonishment.

"I was gone for a minute and you two are here already?" Riku was in a black polished jacket, his face shadowed by the hood.

"Riku!" we said in unison.

I finally let the two in. "You didn't tell me about her."

The white-haired simply shrugged and hung his dripping wet jacket on the ledge. He then helped the girl with her bag.

"And you didn't tell me about him either," she said, arms crossed over her chest, foot impatiently tapping the wooden floor. She tailed him to his seat and sat beside him. I heard her whisper briefly in his ears.

He gazed at her reassuringly. "That's of no importance. I'd rather keep it a secret."

"Secret?!" the redhead abruptly stood up, "I think that's the most significant thing and you want to keep it a secret?"

I watched the two in absolute amusement. Something seemed wrong, but heck, why would I get myself into their business?

I tiptoed my way to the stairs and strode to the ridge of the first step. "Hey, Sora," Riku called out.

I scratched my head. If he tries to give me some more errands then I would have to turn them down. Heck, it was already almost midnight.

"It's your turn to clean the house again tomorrow."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes.

"It's to atone for what you did to Kairi. She's just from a flight; you should've let her in at once."

I nodded in slight exasperation, then headed upstairs. I stopped dead on my tracks when I heard Kairi speak.

"Well, now that you mention it, I remember, he _was_ in the same ship as me."

My heart skipped a beat. What if Riku finds out that I held the hand of his cousin? He would be mad! It would be a riot! Yet I decided to just eavesdrop.

Riku sighed. "So you knew him initially?

It took seconds before Kairi was able to answer. "We didn't talk as much, you see."

"Oh."

Silence.

"So how did your flight go?" Riku asked yet again.

Another sigh ensued. "The ship was horrendous; I'd rather ride the chipmunks'. The weather's terrible too."

Hah! She was frantic just because of minor turbulence!

"And the king?"

Seriousness enveloped her voice. "He said something very essential came up. You should go see him personally."

"I see."

"And he's got a message for you too."

I yawned. I didn't get a thing of what they were saying. I should really go to sleep, it was midnight after all.

I went to my bed and dived onto the welcoming sheets.

---

_**RIKU**_

_**Living room, Thursday, 11:55pm**_

Kairi handed me a bottle with a paper inside. The paper had the kingdom emblem, so it truly had to be from the king.

I gaped perplexedly at the brownish parchment in my hands. King Mickey really had a way of things; and in giving letters, nothing beats the classic message-in-a-bottle style.

"What does it say?" Kairi peeked from behind my shoulder. She then gasped noiselessly, "Ooh, I remember, he told me not to read it. My bad." I ignored her nevertheless.

My eyes scanned the paper. I gave out a grunt.

There was this unusual feeling that King Mickey's usual jolly tone was non-existent in the letter. It was noted that I shouldn't worry, but his clear pitch of anxiety belied that.

There seemed to be quite a commotion in the castle. No, not just the castle, but the world was at stake--- the whole world which is comprised by many more miniature worlds.

And the situation appeared to be critical.

…because it once again concerned Kingdom Hearts.

---

To be continued


	3. Riddles

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

Huzzah! I just watched Harry Potter 5!!! So cool!!! Ahem. That's definitely out of topic… Well, I'm sorry if there's no romance _yet_, the plot seems _boring_, and the chapters are too _short_. I'll try to improve on those, hopefully.

---

**CHAPTER 3****: Riddles**

---

_**SORA**_

_**Sora's room, Friday, 7:45am**_

I awoke with beams of golden sunlight striking my face. Still lying on my bed, I stretched and yawned in pure idleness.

I remembered what Riku had to tell me yesterday, that I was in charge of cleaning duty, so I had to wake up early--- earlier than usual, that is. Not minding the time, I sat up with heavy lids.

I cast my foot out of the bed and stepped it on the floor. However, what was _supposed_ to be the floor let out a succinct gasp.

"Hey!" it was a girly voice, and it seemed to be eons before I was able to finally absorb what was happening. "You're stepping on my leg!"

I set my cerulean orbs on the moaning figure on the floor. We stared at each other for a stretched moment. It was then that I finally vaguely remembered that she was Kairi, Riku's bratty cousin. I thought she was a nice girl in the ship too---

"My leg. Please," she stated briefly, ruining my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry."

I instantaneously pulled my foot up and walked towards the restroom.

I rushed towards the sink and stared blankly at the mirror above it. What was Riku thinking? I mean, he could've just let her stay in _his_ room, so why mine? Heck, was he trying to deprive me of my privacy? Or was he trying to pair me with his cousin? Well then, _why_ would he?

"…Gotta pull yourself together, Sora," I said dryly to my own reflection. I let out deep sigh and turned the faucet on to wash my face.

---

_**KAIRI**_

_**Riku's room, Friday, 7:55am**_

"I knew it was a bad idea!"

I woke Riku up in the form of hollering. He covered his ears with a pillow in vain, but my livid tone simply couldn't be escaped from. "I shouldn't have slept in there! God, I'm not even used to sleeping on the floor! How could you do this to me?" I placed my hands on my waist. "He stepped on my leg!"

Irritated, Riku sat up on his bed. "What's the big deal with that?"

"Hello! Earth down to Riku!" I waved my hand in front of his face, "That guy's foot is _humongous_! I'm lucky that my leg wasn't flattened!"

"Well, yours is big too," he stated drowsily, "and so as mine."

I rolled my eyes heavenwards, "That's not the point." I walked towards him and put my hands on my hips. "I was expecting that we'll be alone when I get home and we go bonding," I heard Riku grunt, "but instead I meet up with that annoying guy! You know, he didn't even let me in yesterday! And in the Gummi ship, he…" my voice trailed off. What would happen if Riku finds out that I was hysterical just because of slight turbulence? He would laugh at my face!

"What happened in the ship? Is there something I don't know about?" he stood up. "And why are you so mad at him anyway? Yes, he did those things, but they're not even serious."

He went to the small breakfront and seized a paper and a pen. He jotted down something, and then he turned to me once again. "You know you two should get along well," he then gave me the paper he wrote on. "Give that to him, and then tell him to go do the chores."

I scanned the paper.

_What foods __can't__ dogs eat for breakfast?_

I looked at him inquiringly, eyes squinted. "What's this all about?"

He smiled at me enigmatically, "Tell him that he should have answered that by tomorrow."

Still puzzled, I nodded.

---

I knocked on Sora's door for several times, like, twenty times already, but he didn't give a care.

"Hey, Mr. Pointy-hair, Riku asked me to give you this…" I decided to just barge into his room and leave the note on his table.

"What the—" half-naked Sora turned my way; pure embarrassment and shock evident on his face. His bare flesh was exposed, except that part which was covered by the towel hanging on his waist; it seemed that he had just finished having shower, giving him that kind of _wet look_.

"Goodness…!" I silently cried out, unconsciously scrutinizing his slightly defined muscles. It was quite sexy for a guy of such age— gosh! What the heck was I thinking?

"What are you staring at?" Sora asked me in a hushed tone, perhaps also astounded by the situation.

"I, um…" I was still wide-eyed, "I'm not staring!" I said as I clasped my palm on my eyes, with a little gap between two fingers, of course.

"What's with the gap?" he asked, walking to me and pointing at the little space between the fingers. "Will you stop looking at me? You're _indulging_ yourself!" he said as he grabbed the paper from me.

"Indulging?! What—"

"And stay out!" he slammed the door in front of my face—though I could still feel the slight gentleness in him—cutting off my protest. Reluctantly, I left.

---

I found my own two feet dragging me to the backyard. I found it certainly peaceful out there; it looked like a mini garden. I went to touch one of the crimson roses. As I did, I heard someone speak from behind. "Sora has green hands."

I immediately turned around. Riku sat on the wooden swing behind me, which could comprise two people. "…Pardon?" I instinctively sat beside him.

"It's an idiomatic expression," he shrugged.

"Oh."

Silence briefly enveloped us.

"There's more to him, see?" he paused, waiting if I would respond. When I didn't, he continued. "Look at the plants, the trees, the flowers. He takes care of them all."

"Yeah… They all look lovely and full of life," I agreed smilingly, "but it makes him seem unmanly. I can't imagine men doing garden works," I chuckled lightly. However, when his masculine figure came to my mind once again, I mentally slapped myself.

"No, it doesn't," he eyed me inquiringly, "I used to take care of the shrubbery too when you left. Does that mean I'm unmanly too?"

"N-No, of course not!" I shook my head vigorously.

A rare smile formed on his face. I felt my heart jump.

"You should help Sora answer the riddle," he said as he stood up. I wanted to grab his arm to make him sit back down, but I resisted the urge.

"Oh, about that, what is it? Why are you making him answer that?"

"I dunno. For my own sick pleasure, maybe." He shrugged as he walked away.

I smiled to myself. Finally, humor has found itself in Riku.

---

_**SORA**_

_**Living room, Friday, 9:30am**_

_What foods __can't__ dogs eat for breakfast?_

"What foods can't dogs eat for breakfast?" I read the question repeatedly as I sat on the couch. I had been pondering on the question for so long, but still couldn't get the gist of it. "What foods can't—"

"Stop that, will you?" the redhead appeared in front of me, hands on her waist. She couldn't seem to look at me in the eye, maybe because of what happened earlier. "Perhaps we go to the village and look for clues…?"

I blinked. "Did I hear that wrong?"

She shook her head, "No. _We_ are going look for clues. Riku asked me to help you."

Maybe she was expecting me to give her a sarcastic response, so she looked surprised when I nodded.

---

"What can't your dog eat for breakfast?"

"Well… I don't really know, young lad…"

For thirty solid minutes, we had been asking an old woman about his pet dog. There would be instances when she would be unstoppable from telling tall tales as an answer, but there are also times when she would not answer at all.

"It's no use, Sora."

I shook my head. "Let's try this again." I heaved an exasperated sigh, "What did your dog eat for breakfast?"

"Let's see… Rufus ate dog food this morning. Yesterday, it ate my leftover bacon and some of my breakfast. I let Rufus eat anything it wants. Well, except from chocolates and fruits, those will definitely give it a tummy ache…"

"Aha!"

"…What _aha_?"

"Thanks for the answer, ma'am!" Kairi clasped her hands together, eyes twinkling in glee.

"…I just answered your question? I can't remember saying anything," the elderly was still clueless.

"Aw, forget it, grandma. Thanks a bunch anyway," I shrugged as I nudged Kairi to head home. She nodded and went on first. I bade goodbye to the old woman.

"My child, it seems there would be a heavy storm. You should make haste and go home."

I looked at the sky doubtfully. The morning sun was shining brightly; the clouds were moving in their slow pace. Maybe she was just kidding. "Sure. Thanks again."

---

"…Sora. Look at the sky."

I complied, and I saw that the heavens were dark and murky. It was absolutely about to rain. The wind was already howling briskly, making the leaves and branches of the surrounding trees rustle violently.

"We should get home right away."

I squinted my eyes and looked at the far-off lands. We went as far to the village which was about two miles from home, wherein the houses were already far apart and the wide road was almost deserted. Trees were lined up on both sides of the road, giving the place a clean milieu. "But we're still about a mile from there."

"What are we supposed to do…?" a frown formed in Kairi's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked in curiosity.

She simply shook her head and forced a smile. "We must go on."

However, before we could even walk a kilometer, the heavy rain fell on us. It was cold and dark and gloomy, and Kairi's sad mood didn't make it better.

She stopped dead on her track. "I wasn't able to attend the prom last year. Bummer, I missed such a wonderful event…"

"…How come?"

She walked once more, slower this time. "It was raining hard like this. Riku's flight got cancelled so he couldn't come, so I decided to just not attend."

"Really?" was all I could say.

She nodded meekly. "Maybe I can just wait for the prom this year, but I bet Riku won't be able to come again… Whoops!"

Much to her surprise, I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Or maybe we can celebrate it in advance?" I grinned.

She tilted her head sideward. "Uh… What?"

"Don't bother yourself with Riku. He's a very busy man, so yeah, maybe he won't be able to come. But don't use that as an excuse to get away from enjoyment."

She stared at me in disbelief.

"You don't have to just depend on Riku to attend; you can actually ask other guys. I mean, who would decline?" I wanted to add that she's cute and pretty, but she might just get the wrong idea.

"…Sora."

"You're crying…?" even though the rain was falling hard and it was dark, I could still make out the faint stain of tears down her eyes.

She smiled brightly, "Thanks."

I smiled back. I noticed my hand still on her waist, "Maybe some practice won't hurt?"

Her smile went even wider. "Certainly not."

"Tantanananan tantan tantan," I hummed the tune of slow waltz. Her moves were poised and graceful, unlike mine which were a bit stiff. She laughed heartily as I made her turn around.

We danced and laughed for a couple of minutes, as if the whole road was ours. Her pink outfit was already soaking wet; her wet crimson hair was shining and silky.

Just then, a thunderclap emerged from nowhere.

"Ahh!" Kairi ducked and pressed her palms hard on her ears. "I hate thunder!"

I creased my forehead and offered my hand to her, "We should go home as soon as we can."

She nodded.

---

"I anticipate you two will be having fever tomorrow."

It took us quite a while before reaching the house. And to our utter disbelief, the rain stopped when we did.

"Riku!" the redhead said, pouting.

I shrugged as I dried my hair with a towel. "I bet I won't. I was seen ashore, remember?" he eyed Riku, while Kairi went wide-eyed. "Aside from bruises, I didn't get anything else, what more, fever?"

"Whatever," Riku shrugged.

"You guys… We should eat lunch, you know," she stood up from the sofa, heading to the kitchen. "And you, Sora, you didn't even eat breakfast. I guess you won't eat breakfast anymore… Since it'll be called brunch by then. And you, Riku—"

"Aw, shut it, please, woman," came Riku's harsh reply as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Hey!" was Kairi's immediate reprimand. "That's not the right way to treat a woman, you know…" and then the voices faded.

The question rang into my head once again.

_What foods __can't__ dogs eat for breakfast?_

There's a big difference between can and may. I mean, dogs _may not_ eat chocolates and fruits without the permission of their owners; but they _can_, because they have the ability to eat them. They simply _can_ eat those foods. What I'm looking for is what they _cannot_ eat. Darn, this gets a lot more complicated.

"Sora, lunch is ready!" came Kairi's gentle voice from the dining room.

What Kairi said earlier…

_Brunch…?_

I smiled. Maybe the riddle wasn't so hard after all.

---

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4****: Of Doing Chores**

---

_**SORA**_

_**Dining room, Friday, 11:45am**_

"Riku," I called out to the white-haired who was across the table.

He immediately looked up from his steak, "Hm?"

"I know the answer already."

"Don't talk when your mouth is full," Kairi said nonchalantly, "It's disgusting."

"But Kairi—" was my instant protest.

"We're trying to have a decent meal here," she continued after swallowing, "and I don't want your saliva on my food."

I shrugged. "Later then."

---

Afternoon came and so as my chores, as always. Well, I understand why I was supposed to do them all, because Riku, after all, saved my life; but don't you think it was already total abuse? We were supposed to take turns in doing house duties but he insisted lately that he was busy with something.

"Don't forget the dishes."

"Yeah."

"And sweep the floor."

"Uh huh."

"The lawn too."

"Sure."

"And wash the clothes."

"Um…"

"And—"

"Yes, Riku, I know the drill," I sighed in exasperation. Riku sure has his way of torturing me.

"Good. I'll go now, best friend," Riku bade me goodbye as he turned his back to me, sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Yeah, best friend, if that's what you call your maid." He treated me as if I were something worse, like a _little sister_, or even _a wife_. Now that I think of it, maybe Kairi would do the chores better, because she's a girl. But then again, I'm not even an invited guest, just a freeloader.

I got my blue apron and put it on; I wanted to finish the household tasks early so I could take a short nap. As I tried to grab the broom, another hand took it from my grasp.

"I'll sweep the floor; you go on taking care of the garden."

I eyed her in sheer disbelief, while hers rolled heavenwards.

"Don't get me wrong. Riku said I should help you out."

Great. Now I think I'm not the only maid in the house. Riku sure can wrap people around his little finger, huh?

Nonetheless, I smiled and murmured, "Thanks."

"You're always welcome." Was I imagining things? I was quite sure I saw a faint blush creep up her cheeks. Nah, of course not.

---

"…Well, you know, there's this girl whom I sat beside with in the Gummi ship," I mumbled as I watered the little yellow daisies which sprouted from the ground, "She was so scared and terrified with just a minor turbulence."

I then turned to the daffodils beside them. "Then, surprises of all surprises, she came knocking on the door and said she was Riku's cousin. I thought she was snobby, but maybe I just had her misunderstood..."

"Gossiping about me, huh?" a girl's gentle voice came, overpowering my whispers. I instantly looked beside me, it was Kairi.

"Uh, wha—?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"The plants," I smirked. "Talking to them makes them grow faster."

"Fallacy. Where did you get such idea, your great, great, great grandparents?" she chuckled with slight irony.

"Actually," I started, ignoring her mockery, "it is scientifically proven. Plants need carbon dioxide in order to grow well, which is basically what I let out in great amount by merely talking."

"Interesting," I saw the instant flicker in her blue eyes as she crouched down beside me. "You seem to know so many things, wise guy. Maybe I should help you with the plants one time."

"Riku makes me do these stuffs."

"Figures."

"Well, plants are living things too. And nobody is an island; they at least need a buddy."

She smiled, and then gasped in realization. "Oh, come on, we should wash the dishes together so it would be faster."

I nodded and stood up from my spot.

---

Kairi awkwardly looked at her nose as a bubble landed on it. "Achoo!"

We divided the task to ourselves; Kairi sponged down the dishware with soap while I rinsed them with water.

"How come we have so many dirty dishes when there's just the three of us?"

"I dunno," I whistled innocently. I confess I was a heavy eater. She couldn't blame me; I am, after all, a guy.

"Yay, done!" she threw her hands to the air victoriously as she had set the sponge aside.

I gazed at the clock as I finished my task, too. "It's almost sundown; we should finish all chores before that."

She tilted her head to the side. "Hm?"

"I'm gonna show you something," I stated with a reassuring grin.

---

Kairi and I were already drop-tired from washing the clothes.

I stood up from the washing area to peek at the window, and again looked worriedly at the clock. "Let's go!"

"To where?" she said as she lifted her face to me. "Give me a break, pretty please?"

I shook my head vigorously as I saw the sun gradually approach the horizon. "Sorry, this can't wait!" I offered my hand to help her stand up, and she dubiously seized it and reluctantly stood up. "Fine."

I hurriedly dragged her to a grassy steep slope and led ourselves to a comfortable and safe spot.

"I don't understand. What on earth are we doing here…?" Kairi looked at me inquiringly as she placed her arms behind her for support; one leg stretched out, the other one slightly bent.

I smiled at her, "Look."

It was scenery majestic. The sky was orange in many different shades. The waves from the ocean afar rolled out and stroke the huge rocks. In the distance, the water seemed to be tinged with a hue of orange.

"Wow…" was all she could utter.

"Told 'ya," I said with a light chuckle.

"It's so… beautiful," she said as tears gathered in her eyes, hands covering her mouth. "I lived here for several years but I've never seen this."

"Great view, isn't it? I found it last week. Seems like sunset here looks best when it's summer," I looked back to the vast ocean wherein the sun had set completely.

"Thank you," Kairi muttered as she rubbed out the tears that she had successfully suppressed.

"For what?"

"For showing me this."

"That's nothing," my gaze moved from spot where the sun disappeared, to the small island floating in the middle of the ocean. "That island…"

"It's called Destiny Island," Kairi filled up smilingly.

I nodded, "Riku found me there."

"Found…?" she repeated in a quizzical manner. "Oh, about that… I don't really get it."

I looked down to my bent knees, "I was found afloat in the waters by him two months ago," I sighed disdainfully, "The only thing known to me was my name."

"Oh," Kairi mumbled almost apologetically. 

A foreign voice then interrupted our conversation. "Well, seems like you two are getting along quite well."

"Riku!" Kairi cried out in surprise. 

"How did you know we're here?" I looked at him; he seemed to be comfortably leaning on the large rock behind us.

"I saw you two coming here," he stated, not making eye contact with us.

"And you didn't even tell us you're home already."

He then smirked. "I didn't want to spoil the bonding moment."

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed yet again.

I decided to change the topic when something came to my mind. "Hey. I know the answer to riddle already."

Kairi nodded vigorously at this, "Yes! The answers are chocolates and fruits!"

The sides of his mouth slightly twitched up.

I faced Kairi and shook my head. "No, the answers are _lunch and supper_."

"What? But the woman said so—"

"I was wondering why the word _can't_ was underlined, and I figured Riku was trying to say that he's looking for an answer that simply cannot be eaten," I gazed at Riku who was carefully eyeing me now, "Chocolates and fruits are foods that the owner will not let the dog eat—thus, making them foods that _may_ not be eaten. On the other hand, any dog, or even any person, cannot eat lunch and supper during breakfast. Like Kairi here said, if you try to eat breakfast during lunch, it won't be called breakfast anymore, but brunch," I halted the explanation dubiously. "…Get it?"

Unexpectedly, Riku burst out in sheer laughter. "Did you think of that yourself?"

"Yes," he seemed to weigh everything I was saying.

"Good. Very good, actually," he said, recovering his composure, "I never thought you would come up with the right answer." He then scratched the back of his head. "Now that you've proven yourself sharp and logical, I think I can leave Kairi to your care."

"What?!" Kairi and I looked at each other, then at Riku.

"I'll be leaving officially tomorrow," he said as he walked away.

The two of us sat rooted on the spot as Kairi spoke.

"That's Cassiopeia," she pointed to a certain group of stars, "I don't often see it from here; that must mean something unusual will be happening."

Surely, the constellation speaks truth.

---

To be continued


End file.
